Lost
by BookFreak326
Summary: My 6th book of the Gallagher Girls series. HAVE TO READ "Out of Sight, Out of Time" FIRST! Last semester, and the Circle is still out for Cammie! Prom's coming up and graduation. But something shocking happens. And it will change everyone's life FOREVER! Zammie, and then again...not really Zammie. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sit on the windowsill looking out the window onto the street. Thinking, trying to forget. I didn't visit my grandparents at the ranch this year. We told them why, they understood. Just in a different way. The only time I was there was when we had a funeral for my dad. He died on a mission. His best friend killed him. He's in the Circle.

_Flashback_

It was a gray day that morning. Standing there at my grandparents' ranch. The wind was blowing slightly and it was chilly. Zach and Bex decided to join me for the funeral. To comfort me. We decided to make a cross since we didn't have a coffin or anything. Bex and I worked on it day and night. My mom was crying the whole time, one of the only times where she shows weakness.

Joe Solomon was there too. He was also tearing up. I just stood there; no emotion on my face. I learned to master this because I'm a Gallagher Girl. That's what spies do. Zach stood beside me. Holding hands with me.

We started to sing the funeral song. I didn't really know it that much since I don't go to funerals but my grandmother insisted. _Just this once_, I thought. _For grandmother._ I think the song was called "Amazing Grace." I wasn't that sure.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound.  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.

T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home.

The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures.

When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see."

Then we buried the cross. Deep into the earth that I might not see it again. But I will always be with my dad.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Don't worry! Zach will be in here more in the next chapter. Reviews please! I'll try to update fast!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Flashback Over_

The limos start to pull up into the driveway. Girls start getting out and grabbing their bags, rushing up the stairs to their dorm. Girls chatting in the hall and in their room. Then I see them; Bex, Liz, and Macey. Bex looks like a goddess (as always) and she looks more exotic then before. Liz looks redder than ever. And I mean ever. Then Macey comes out looks as striking as ever. She looks prettier every single semester.

They rush up to our dorm.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Macey and Bex shout when they burst into the dorm.

"Oopsie daisy!" Liz says throwing her bag across the room and crashing into the closet where Macey's clothes were hanging.

"Ahh! That is designer clothes!" Macey shrieks. Wow, how shallow can Macey get?

Then Macey, who was full of rage at the moment, flashed a smile and said, "So, did you like my cover?"

Yep, that's Macey. Great at covers and is amazing at disguises. We Gallagher Girls learn to have covers during missions and keep them. Sometimes we're better at being someone else than ourselves.

We start laughing and talk about each other's summers. Of course I don't have anything to share since I was at the Gallagher Girl Academy the whole time to be safe and far from everyone I love.

* * *

At dinner I see Zach coming into the Grand Hall and run up to him. He scoops me up and dips right in front of everyone. Then he kisses me on the lips passionately. I hear some of them gasp, especially Tina Walters. She then starts chatting to the 7th graders around her about us. Tina is our gossip-freak at our school. She finds any topic and spreads the word. But she's wrong about most of her gossip.

We finally break apart and everyone, except my friends, gape at us. Zach is the only guy at our school and the hottest guy ever! Tina comes up to me and says, "I heard you were at the FBI the whole summer because they were trying to interrogate you when the Circle attacked you and then you lost 2 teeth in the attack." I laugh; oh Tina comes up with the most ridiculous things sometimes.

"No Tina, I didn't go to the FBI and I didn't lose 2 teeth," I reply. Then I show her my perfect, white teeth to prove it.

Then Tina backs away from our table. "I think she had enough," smirks Zach. Man I just love that smirk sometimes. We stare into each other's eyes and I see Tina out of the corner of my eye looking so jealous. Then I smirk the Goode smirk.

"Nice smirk," Zach teases.

"I learned it from you," I reply. Then Zach smirks even more.

I laugh and kiss him again on the chin. I love Zach _so_ much!

Then we start eating our amazing dinner made by Chef Louie. Afterward we kiss again and head back to our dorm. What a great "back to school" day.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? Reviews please! More to come soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ahhh! On to chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! I had a swim team competition today! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The week went by really quick. We now have Townsend as a permanent CoveOps teacher and Mrs. Buckingham retired so now Aunt Abby is replacing her. On Saturday they let us go outside of the Gallagher Girl Academy. I refused at first because I though the Circle would show up but my friends talked me into it.

We started passing a soccer ball around to each other when a _Marshalls_ truck pulled up with a sign on the back saying **New Designer Clothes In-store Now!** "Oh my gosh! There are designer clothes in there!" Macey cried. Macey started to take off to the back of the truck. "No Macey! Don't go in there! Stop!"

Macey ran into the back of the truck and looked in there for a while. But she never came back out. We started worrying about her.

"What should we do?" Liz asked.

"We should just wait. You know Macey; she always takes her time while picking out clothes," Zach replies.

So we wait. For 3 hours, 6 minutes, and 43 seconds to be exact. I felt like forever but she never came out. Then a lady came out of the truck and closed the door!

"Oh no! Macey's in there!" I scream.

We start running after the truck but it went into over-drive and drove out of there before we could make it to the gate. "She gone," I mumble. "And she might not come back."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Sorry it was short! I just had to get an idea and I wanted someone to get kidnapped so I did Macey. I chose Macey because if it was Liz then that would be stupid because she could be helping a lot to save whoever got captured. Cammie, I could have but didn't want to so...no. Bex would also be stupid because she would be really had to kidnap since she is strong and all. So when I decided Macey I thought, _What would distract Macey? _Clothes of course!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the incident we run for my mom, the headmistress of Gallagher. "Mom! Mom!" I scream as I run down the hallway. Aunt Abby runs into us in the hallway. _I have to get to mom_, I think. _I have to. _"Whoa! Why are you in such a hurry?" Abby asks. "Macey got kidnapped!" Liz shrieks.

"Wait, what?"

"Macey got kidnapped!"

Abby finally understood and took us to my mom. When we walked in, mom looked surprised. (Why would she be surprised? This happens _all_ the time!) "What happened?" Mom asks as if she knew there was something wrong—probably though, since we have worried faces.

"Macey got kidnapped!" Liz cries. (Ow, did she really have to scream?)

"Explain," Mom says.

So we tell her and Abby the story. They just sit there the whole time and stare at the ground. When we're finished we just stand there in the silence for 2 minutes and 34 seconds.

"It's probably the Circle," Mom says to break the silence.

"Why would you think that?" Abby replies.

"Because-"

"Because the Circle are after _her_," Bex says emphasizing the word her and gesturing to me as if I can't hear them. (Which trust me, I can!)

"But…why bring a _Marshalls _truck instead of something else? Don't they know that Cammie doesn't favor clothes?" Zach asks.

"That's what I'd like to know," Mom says.

"Maybe they did that because they thought Macey would pull me along so then we'd both be trapped. Or maybe they thought that after a while if Macey was stuck in there then I would go get her and_ then_ they'd lock me in," I suggest in an urgent tone.

Then they look at me in surprise like they thought I was never there. Well, maybe that's true since I'm a pavement artist. I blend in and not very noticeable at times. That's why they call me "The Chameleon."

"Maybe," Zach says. Then he puts an arm around me and flashes that Goode smirk.

"But how are we gonna get Macey back?" Bex asks. "Will it involve punching?"

We laugh at this comment. The room fills with laughter but as we laugh that one question still rings in my head. _How are we gonna rescue Macey?_

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Too short? I'm sorry it's a little bit too short but I'll improve as the story goes on. I'm thinking about doing...34 chapters? Maybe more, maybe less. Just remember... They're gonna graduate soon! Yep, they're seniors!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We stay up in the middle of the night trying to think of what to do to save Macey. We came up with a couple of ideas but had to scrap them because they were ridiculous. (One of them was that we should bomb the building Macey was in. Wouldn't she die too? Maybe we're just too tired to come up with a good suggestion.) So we waited, and waited, and waited for a great idea.

"How 'bout—no. Never mind." Liz says.

"How about we do a sneak attack on them! Cammie and I will fight off the bad guys while Liz just hacks into the control room to turn off the cameras!" Bex suggests.

"Um…no. First off, you don't know if there are cameras, or minefields, or…anything!" I reply.

"Uh…we could surrender?" Liz suggests—but she says it like a question.

"No! We're not gonna surrender after all of this!" I cry.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Liz cries back.

* * *

Once it's dawn, we still don't have a plan. Yawning, we get up and dress in our uniforms. (That's right, we have uniforms!) Then we go down to the Grand Hall to eat breakfast. I was so tired my head almost fell into the bowl of cereal. "Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" Zach asks with a questioning look on his face. "Yeah, I'm just fine," I say and he doesn't ask any more questions.

After breakfast I have CoveOps with Townsend. Oh great. Today's turning out to be a _terrific _day so far! (Note the sarcasm.) I groan as I enter the room where Townsend is sitting on his desk. He's wearing a plaid shirt and cardigan pants. (Who wears that?)

"Hello ladies, and um…Zach," Townsend says. "Today you will be on a mission. You will have to follow a target without the target being suspicious. The target thinks that I'm taking him/her to a location to relax and have a good time." (Otherwise known as a _date _if it's a girl.) "You must pretend to be normal teenagers hanging out and goofing off. Then objective is to follow him/her for the whole day without him/her being suspicious about you. If she catches you then you will be punished. And don't take it easy, the target is a well-trained spy."

At that it silences us. We have to tail a highly-trained spy. This isn't going to be easy. Anna raises her hand and asks, "And where will we be doing this at?"

Townsend takes a deep breath and says, "At a Country Club."

"What?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, what did you think? How about a Country Club, huh? Interesting, boring? I got this from this weekend when I went with some friends to a Country Club! Liked this chapter? Like it not?**

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is gonna be difficult. Really difficult. How are we gonna remember our mission at a Country Club where there's a lazy river, a diving board, and a water slide? What am I gonna even wear? I don't own a swimsuit! (Well, not a two-piece!) And how are we gonna even tail a spy who is always suspicious? _And _we can even make good disguises because Macey's not here!

Oh, Macey. Poor Macey, who is stuck with the Circle while we're going to the Country Club to have fun and tail a spy. We have to rescue her soon. Really soon. _If she's even alive_, I think. _I hope so._

Townsend starts handing out our files for the mission. I see my picture with a name I don't even recognize.

**Operative: Cammie Morgan**

**Cover Name: Nicole Mackley**

**Partner: Zachary Goode**

**Cover: John Anderson **

**Relationship: Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

**Likes: Swimming, running, movies, smoothies, and caramel popcorn.**

Oh great, this should be fun. Me and Bex exchange files and Bex looks really surprised. "Nice! You got Zach as a partner _Goode Girl_," Bex snickers. **This reminds me of the song Good Girl by Carrie Underwood! **"Shut up!" I laugh.

Zach looks over at me and smirks. I laugh again. Oh, this will _really_ be fun.

* * *

In our room, Bex and I pick out our swimsuits. After hours of this, we grab some towels and sunscreen and head for the entrance where Townsend will meet us.

Once we're there, Zach is the only one that's not late. After 5 minutes and 34 seconds later everyone is here. We then head off to the Country Club that's 23 minutes and 47 minutes away. On the way I stare out the window wondering who the spy we're tailing is. Is he/from the FBI? Did, if it's a she, go to Gallagher Academy?

Finally we get there. I just stand at the entrance staring at the sign. Bex comes up next to me and says, "Here we are. Well, last one there is a rotten spy!" Then she runs away and I come running after her.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? I'll try to update as soon as possible! I hope you like it! Wondering who the unknown spy is? **

**Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We walk around and jump in the lazy river for 30 minutes and 45 seconds. We still can't find the spy we're supposed to tail. "Bex, found anyone?" I ask. "Nope, not a thing," Bex replies. "How will we even figure out who it is if we've never seem him/her before!" I say. "It'll probably have to be someone we know or else it would be way too hard," Bex says.

Maybe she's right. But something doesn't feel right like I shouldn't be here. What if the spy is someone I know that's really close to me? No, it wouldn't be. Townsend wouldn't do that would he?

We keep looking until we come across the diving area. I feel a persistence to my left and I look. Probably spy instincts make me look. I gasp in my mind. No, it can't be. No, no, no! Right there, sitting on the chair, reading a book is Abby.

Why would Abby be here? Isn't she supposed to be at Gallagher teaching 7th graders? Doesn't she know we're having a mission here? Maybe she doesn't know. Maybe she doesn't know. I hope not. But still, why isn't she at Gallagher? I know we have school today. _She_ knows we have school today. I know she remembers. That's because she was a spy for the _CIA_. Wait, she's a _spy_. She's _highly-trained_. She worked for the _CIA. _

Then the realization hits me. We're tailing_ Abby_.

* * *

I finally get out of my shock and nudge Bex. She looks over and I gesture at Abby. Bex gasps really loud and blows us. Abby looks up in surprise.

"Cammie! I didn't see you there! What brings you here?" Abby says.

"Um…we're on a mission," I reply. I _so _regret telling Bex.

"What are you doing here, Abby?" Bex asks.

"Oh, Townsend invited me here! Isn't that sweet?" Abby replied.

Oh my god. It is Abby! She thought Townsend invited her for some lovely relaxation and when she's not looking we're going to have to tail her! Why my aunt of all people! _Maybe Townsend likes her!_

"Ok! That's cool," Bex says.

"Oh I just love it here! But it's quite boring. I hope there will be some action coming soon," Abby adds.

Yeah there will be, I think. Because you're gonna catch us and then you're gonna be real mad.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Hey, so me and goodegirl34 had an idea to ask you how old we are since it may surprise you how old we are so I'm just gonna ask. How old do you think I am? I'm just gonna tell you anyway. I'm 11. So please don't judge me too much! I know my writing is sort of short but at school we barely write that much. I hope you like chapter 7 and tell me what you think!**

**Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We end up just walking around wondering how we're supposed to tail Abby for the whole day when she knows we're here. We have no ideas. "What would Macey do?" Bex asks. Macey, I totally forgot about her during this mission. I hope we can save her soon. "She would disguise us," I say automatically. It's true, actually. She would bring out wigs and make-up and torture us to death.

Then we start heading off to the store to get us some new clothes and sunglasses to disguise us so Abby wouldn't notice but from the corner of my eye is see… A woman, not just any woman but a woman who was buying a smoothie from the bartender. When she paid she smirked. Not just a normal smirk but a_ Goode_ smirk.

Oh.

My.

God.

I walk by Zach casually and I whisper in his ear, "Your mom is here, Zach. The Circle is here."

* * *

Zach's fists clench and I see rage in his eyes. They're coming to attack me, again. I am horrified by the idea that I might get hurt, again. Seems like everything keeps happening again. Over and over. I'm just glad that I noticed it before but not when they're actually attacking me.

I go over the last time they attacked me. I remember last summer. When I lost the list. My dad actually had it, but he threw it away. Now it lies in the trash. I remember when I forgot what happened last summer. Most of it at least. But I started remembering. Then I found out that Dr. Steve brain-washed me. And he wanted me to do suicide. I will never forgive him.

I keep looking at her, again and again. She finally looks in my direction. I think she notices me. _Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. _I hear Zach breathing really hard and I'm nervous like a ton. "Oh no."

And that's when the attacks start.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? I didn't forget about Macey just yet! Can't believe that the Cirlcle attacked them? I didn't believe it either until I decided to write that! I hope you don't think that I'm rushing it, my writing class is kind of terrible because we barely do any writing. We mostly just do reading and social studies. My two least fav subjects. (No offense to others.) I like reading but I hate the subject reading with all the passages and questions. I just like reading without anyone quizzing me except Goodegirl34. I hope you like it and please take it easy because I'm only 11.**

**Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All of a sudden all of my years of training to be a spy comes back to me. I start kicking and punching everyone that's attacking me. I start hearing people scream and run for their lives. _Oh god_, I think. _Not now during a mission! _Why doesn't this surprise me? We take down each person in the Circle one by one. Adrenalin overtakes me and I'm just punching and kicking everywhere like madwoman.

We finally take down everyone except Catherine. Rage builds up inside me and I run after her. Catherine has it out for me for 2 years. She has tried to kill me and my friends. Because I saw the list. They already killed my dad. I run faster after her and she just gets farther and farther away. My lungs feel on fire but I keep running. My legs burn and I can't breathe. But I keep on running.

I can hear Zach and Bex shouting for me to stop, that it's too late. But it's not. At least, I hope not. I don't stop, ever. At least I don't think I stop until I find myself on the curb tears streaming down my face. Catherine is gone. Zach and Bex come running up towards and sit on the curb with me. Not saying anything. Abby comes running up and she sighs. "I saw what happened," Abby says. I don't reply.

I'm not ready to have a talk about this yet. I get up and run for my life, away from this nightmare, away from the horrors of my life. I run and Zach, Bex, and Abby come after me. I never want to stop. If I do I feel like I will lose everything I love again. It just never stops. I wish Catherine was dead. But she's not, and she might never be. That's what frightens me.

I feel like the Summer Me. Running away and may never come back. Though I might just do that.

* * *

I end up just going back to Gallagher and run straight to my favorite secret passage way. I just sit there with tears running down my face for a while when Bex and Liz come and find me.

"Are you okay?" Bex asks.

"Yes," I say.

"You don't seem like it," Bex replies.

"Why would you think that?" I say.

"Well, you ran away during the mission, you are in here, and there are tears streaming down your face."

"Shut up!" I laugh.

Then we just start talking about how Townsend started freaking out about how the Circle attacked and that I ran away. Things weren't according to plan. We laugh for a while and I finally get out of the passage way and go to the Grand Entrance to eat dinner. Zach's there. He smiles that Goode smirk that I think is really annoying at sometimes and I wipe away the tears. Maybe things will get better, and sometimes they won't.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, did you like it? Think Cammie's reaction was too much? I hope you like my story! I'm sorry it's kind of a sad chapter but I'm kind of down today because my friend didn't win Student Council and when we were having a kickball tournament (My team already got out) the team I wanted to win didn't. :(**

**I still hope you like it and I want to ask you a question. What was your favorite chapter?**

**Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elias Crane… Charles Dubois… Catherine Goode… Samuel P. Winters… Those are some of the people in the Circle. I would have never thought Mr. Winters would try to kill me, ever be in the Circle. All those people are very high up in the business industry. I can't believe how much of the world they could control. Even turn against us; the_ good _side.

I lie awake in my bed. Not ready to get up just yet but never want to stay in bed where many horrible nightmares happen. I just sit there till the others wake up. I fall asleep again after a while; hoping for new dreams to come.

**Pros and Cons of being a spy that's asleep**

**Pro: Since you're a spy you know about the time when you have to wake up.**

**Con: If you do forget or can't wake up your best friend that's a spy will slap you in the face, hard.**

**Pro: When you do awake you'll forget about everything but classes**

**Con: You classes may not be so pleasant.**

"Alright! Since you guys were so_ lazy _and forgot the task that you were supposed to achieve and got spotted you have to write a 1,000 word summary about what you would have done if you had not been spotted or attacked," Townsend snaps. The class groans. Why does Townsend make everything so boring and complicated? What does writing have to do with CoveOps?

What a great way to start the day! Working in Townsend's boring old class while he bosses us around about what we did absolutely wrong at the mission! (Note the sarcasm.) At least I shouldn't be too depressed. Liz is doing _next_ year's homework for extra credit.

After class we head off to lunch. What's better than Chef Louie's delicious food? But it didn't cheer up my day. After lunch we go to P&E which isn't the smartest thing since we might barf up our lunch but…okay. Me and Bex start kick-boxing each other when Zach decides to join. He takes me down with a kick in the ribs. I didn't even notice he joined until he did that! Then Zach and Bex start fighting each other and Zach takes Bex down with a tackle and a punch in the throat.

After today's activities I am tired out. But Liz and Bex keep me awake so we can figure out how to save Macey. "It's no use! We'll never find Macey! We don't even know the Circle's whereabouts! "I shout out after a while. It's been 3 hours and 23 seconds. We don't have one good idea and have no idea where the Circle is. "How about we bug Catherine the next time we see her and watch her when she goes into their headquarters?" Liz suggests. "It's a good idea but what if we don't see Catherine again? What if she knows we bugged her?" I say.

We sit there in silence. "You know what, I give up. This is gonna take forever to come up with a good idea," I say and fall back on my bed. Bex and Liz look at me. They probably can't believe I gave up and ditched Macey. "Cam," Bex says breaking the silence. "I have known you for 6 years and I have never seen you give up. Not once in your life. Even when you couldn't remember your summer memories. You still tried to remember them. I will not let you give up this easily Cam! I believe that we will find out a way. Then we can go save Macey and be a family again."

"So what's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

Bex rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "A spy never gives up."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, did you like it? Sorry it took so long! My weekend was crazy! I hope you like the new chapter and I ask again, What's you favorite chapter? Please don't think this was a boring chapter. I was just having one of those days. Tell me what you think and Chapter 11 will be coming out soon!  
**

**Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We finally had a plan after 4 hours. We snuck down to one of the favorite passage ways, dressed in black. We follow the passage until it leads us to a hallway, the hallway where Zach sleeps. We run down to where his room is and try to open the door. The handle doesn't budge. "It's locked!" I whisper. Bex takes out a bobby pen and picks the lock. Once it's open we walk into the room and locate Zach. I spot Zach in his bed and run towards him. (I know it's a pretty risky move but we're desperate!)

"Zach!" I whisper. He wakes up and looks at us in surprise.

"What?" Zach says still half asleep.

"We need your help," I say.

"Fine, what is it?"

Liz brings out her laptop and opens up a word document and types the first question down.

"Do you know about any of the places the Circle could be hiding?" Liz asks.

"No," Zach answers. Liz sighs.

"Are you really sure you don't know where they are?" Liz asks desperately.

"Yes," Zach says.

"You really sure?" Liz asks.

"Yeah," Zach says.

Are you really sure? Are you so sure that you would cross your heart and hope to spy?" Liz questions.

"Yes!" Zach cries.

Liz shuts her laptop. "Well that doesn't help us." "Well I'm sorry I was no help. It's just that everyone in the Circle now thinks I'm a traitor!" Zach says. "But what are we supposed to do now?" I ask. No one answers. _What do we do now?_

* * *

Macey's POV:

They just captured me. I can't believe I fell for it. I can't believe it happened to _me_.

I'm sitting in a dark room with concrete walls. They haven't given me food yet and I'm starving. My hair is ruined and my nails are chipped. But I just sit, and I wait.

I look around for an opening. I wish I could see the light. It's so dark and mysterious that I wish the sun would just break into here and brush the walls with light. It's been 2 days since it happened. And they haven't come yet. I hope they haven't forgotten about me yet.

I still wish I could do it again. That I didn't run into the stupid truck and look around just to see Catherine standing there laughing her head off and them throwing a sack on me. _I want revenge._ I remember she smirked at me for just a second and then covered me with the bag.

The next day I heard that they were gonna disrupt the CoveOps that they, as in my friends, were gonna do. I wanted to warn them, break out of there actually. And run to Gallagher and tell them. I was so glad when they came back at the end of the day with nothing. I was thinking about laughing in their faces but thought better of it.

I hope they rescue me soon. I don't want to be here forever. But then again, they might kill me if they don't have her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. My internet connection was really bad so I had to use a flash drive and put it on another computer that wasn't having problems. But I couldn't find a flash drive! I hope you like this chapter though and I hope you like the POV in Macey's! I just wanted to ask you, how many chapters do you want? My limit is 40 chapters since I don't want it to lag, okay? I already planned the ending and it's going to be epic!**

**Reviews Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We finally have a plan. And we know what to do.

After classes ended Zach ran up to me in the halls and told me he had an idea about where they could be hiding. They could be hiding in _his_ house. I never thought about Zach and his mom owning a house. But then again I never thought about his mom going to Gallagher. Apparently it would be a genius place to hide since they have high security with lasers, cameras, guns built into the side of the house, scanners, and blood tests. But I guess that's what you could expect from a spy.

We plan to go search the house on Saturday when we can get out of Gallagher and explore. It's almost been a week since Macey got captured. I hope she's okay. I hope they didn't kill her just yet.

Zach tells me there's one special room where all the walls are cemented in. A perfect place for a spy to be locked in. And a perfect place for a spy so that you can't hear him/her if he/she was screaming for help.

We run over the plan one more time on the last day until Saturday. But it's not the same without Macey. The next day we take Liz's electric powered car and drive off to Zach's house. It was a long ride but it felt even longer because _I_ was between Zach and Liz. They were coming up with strategies the whole time and they had to keep leaning over me to talk to one another. After about 2 hours I fell asleep.

* * *

When I wake up Zach's shaking my shoulder telling me we're here. I yawn and take a look around. It looks like an ordinary house with and ordinary lawn and ordinary backyard. But don't let the looks deceive you.

Liz first gets on her laptop and hacks into the cameras and lasers control room. "Done," Liz says after about 5 minutes of silence. I see Zach just staring at the house like he's never seen it before. Well maybe he barely has. We walk up the driveway and I'm suddenly nervous. What if this isn't the right place? What if they're actually here? What are we gonna do?

On the door is an eye scanner. "I hope this works," Zach says and puts his eye to the scanner and after about 10 seconds it unlocks. I guess his mom forgot to take him out of the scanner. The door swings open and we look inside. It seems like there's no one here. But we should still investigate.

Liz starts taking pictures of our surroundings and gives us mics to talk to one another. She also tells us to push a red button on our mic if there is a problem. We start to head off in different directions and I take a route straight to the concrete room. Zach somehow ends up there too.

"Do you think she's in here?" I ask.

"Definitely, if there here they'd be stupid not to put her here," Zach replies.

I wonder why they had that room. What did they use it for? Training kids how to shoot?_ Focus Cammie, focus._

We find the lock to the room and try to unlock the door. It's a padded lock, so overrated! Zach just stands there like he has no idea what to do with it. "Are you going to open it?" I ask. "I…I don't know the lock combination." Oh great.

"Is it her birthday?" We try, "Nope."

"Your birthday?" "Nope."

"The year the Circle was discovered?" "Nope."

"The year she graduated from Gallagher?" "Nada."

"1 2 3 4?" "Don't be silly Cammie, why would she do that?"

"Just try." And he does and the door unlocks. Wow, it amazes me how some simple the lock combination was for a spy. I guess she did that so then people would over-estimate her.

We open the door really slowly and look around. The room is really small and dark. I can barely see anything and I almost lose it when I can't find Macey and suspect she's somewhere else when I hear breathing. Not just Zach and I are breathing but someone is too. I look around and spot the faint outline of someone. The outline of Macey McHenry.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Thanks for the amazing comments and I'm so glad school's almost over! YAY! Can't believe they finally found Macey? As always,**

**Please reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Cammie, is that you?"

"Yes Mace. It's me."

"Oh my god. I can't believe your actually here!"

"Macey, shh! Someone could hear us!"

"Yes, _someone_ could hear us."

That wasn't me, Zach, or Macey. I slowly turn around and look behind me. There I see Zach tied up and Catherine standing at the door. _Oh My God._ Not her, not here. I should have been more careful. I should have paid attention more. _How did they get here? _

"You," I growl.

"Yes, it's me. I told you I'd be back."

How are we gonna get out of here? They only entrance is the one Catherine's guarding except… I have an idea. I casually run my finger through my hair and touch the button on the mic. _ Bex, Liz, if you're here, rescue us. _I hear Macey heavily breathing in the background and my heart beats faster and louder. Don't let me die, don't let me die, don't let me die.

Then all of a sudden I hear running up the halls and then Bex and Liz come running in and are attacking the Circle. I quickly run and untie Macey. I rip the ropes and unknot the knots. I finally untie her and I can tell Bex and Liz are getting tired. There are 2 guards on the ground unconscious and only Catherine is left. But she has Zach. I scream and run at her. I jump and tackle her. She screams and starts wrestling with me on the ground. Zach is free and is trying to pull Catherine off me. I finally have sense and bite her hand. She screams in pain and lets go.

I get up and run with the others. We run down the halls. I hear Catherine coming after us. Please don't get us, please don't get us. I trip on something and start to fall to the ground. Everything seems like it's going in slow motion now and I hear someone screaming. Then I realize I'm the one screaming.

I fall and hit my nose on the ground. Twisting my ankle and breaking my nose. My nose starts gushing out blood and Catherine catches up with me. She looks at me and laughs. I still see blood running down her hand from where I bit her. She picks me up and drags me toward the cement cell. I scream and kick but she won't let go. I won't be stuck there, I won't.

She throws me into the death cell and bruises my ribs. I groan and clutch my side. The pain is like fire burning up inside me. I can't breathe. "Good bye Cammie," she says. Then she closes the door on me.

I scream and scramble to the door and kick and punch it. Willing it to let me go. My head throbs and fell like I'm gonna throw up. I look around and I stare into darkness. I don't want to die here. I don't want to die of hunger or thirst. I want to be back at Gallagher with my family. I miss then so bad already.

But I want to say one more thing to them before I die here. One last thing. I press the mic to my mouth and speak, "Guys, the Circle has me." Then I fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Can't believe she got caught of all people? Surprise something bad happened on an unlucky chapter? Like it? Hate it? Put it in a review! I can't believe school's out! I'll miss my school :'( I'm leaving Elementary school and going to Middle school. Yay and aw! But to cheer me up...**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I wake up hoping to find myself in bed. That this was all a dream. That we all escaped and now have to go to classes. Even that sounds better than here. But when I open my eyes it's really dark. It wasn't a dream. I get up and sit by the wall. My stomachs growling and my tongue feels like sandpaper. I'm so tired, my head is still throbbing and I have a big headache.

Now it's me stuck in the cement room. Not Macey. And now, hopefully, they're planning how to get me out of here. I can't believe I tripped. I can't believe just because I did that now I'm stuck here.

The door opens and I turn to see who it is; Catherine. Fire builds up inside of me. _I hate you_, I think. _Get out of my sight. _She comes in and closes the door behind her leaving a crack of it open so she can get out. That's my chance; if she's not looking I can escape. Then I'd have to run for my life.

"You shouldn't trust my son," Catherine says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because he's a traitor." _Well, no duh._

"I know that. You wanted him to be and the Circle. He didn't want to. Now you call him-"

"I didn't mean it like that. After he came back one summer from Blackthorne, something was…wrong."

"So what?"

"After that I knew I couldn't trust him. And when I found out that they were going to Gallagher… I was worried. I didn't want him to mess any of you up. Especially not Cammie Morgan."

I don't believe her. Not one bit of it. Zach's not a traitor, right? She's just trying to mess with my head.

"I don't believe you," I shoot back.

"Well you should, or else you're making a big mistake."

Then she opens the door and walks out. Dang it, I missed my chance!

I lay my head on the ground and think. I still don't believe her. Why would Zach betray me anyway? But then again, why would Catherine lie to me about her son?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's really boring! I was having a writers-block today and I'm really tired. So I'm gonna ask you what should happen next. But tell me in PM so it'll be a surprise. And I won't tell you if I pick yours. I want it to be a secret. But I might mash some of yours together if they're both great.**

**I also want to tell you where I got the inspiration for this chapter. I got it from the song "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood. I just love that song! It makes me laugh how close it is to Goode Girl! Here are the lyrics~**

******"Good Girl"**

Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

_[Hook]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge]_  
Oh, He's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

_[Hook/Outro]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

* * *

**I got that from .com. Hope you like it!**

**Reviews Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Zach's POV: _

I can't believe we just let her. Now she's stuck with the Circle until we get her out. She _needs_ to get out. I don't know how I'm going to survive without her.

On the way to Gallagher we just sat in silence. Even Macey had nothing to say about dirty clothes. After about a million years, we got to Gallagher and ran to tell Headmistress Morgan/ Cammie's Mom. Oh god, how are we gonna tell her? We can't just go up to her and say, "Hey, your daughter just got kidnapped by the Circle and now she might be dead!"

Once in her office I am silent. I let Bex, Macey, and Liz do all the talking while I sit back in the shadows.

"Cammie got kidnapped!" Macey screams.

"Oh Macey! It nice to have you back! Wait, what?" Cammie's mom looks shocked. I can understand. First her husband and now Cammie. _But Cammie might not be dead. _At least I hope not.

"Cammie got kidnapped by the Circle and now we gotta go get her!" Liz cries.

"But…but…" I see Cammie's mom is speechless. I don't think she's thinking straight. But who could blame her?

"_But_, we don't even know if they changed location or if they stayed but bumped up the security. Probably someone's guarding Cammie's door 24/7," I say. Yeah, that person is my mom.

Now they're turning on me. "Are you siding with Cammie's mom?" Bex snaps. "No, it's just not that smart that we go marching in there again without a plan or anything," I reply. "Uh huh. Yeah, right."

Macey comes up with an idea, "You know what we need? Disguises! I'll get my make-up and grab my laptop to find-"

"No Macey!" We shout at her.

"Well fine then!"

Then they come up with so ideas which are very pointless to me so I tune them out. I hope we can her out soon. I'm very worried about her. _Please don't let her die. Please._

Gallagher Girl, I'm coming for you.

_Cammie's POV:_

When are they coming for me? Have they forgotten? Have they told my mom? Oh no. If they told my mom I can only imagine what she was like. She must have been shocked. First her husband died and now I'm kidnapped. She probably thinks I'm dead.

Why aren't I dead?

"Urgh!" I clutch my stomach. It has been 2 days since I got kidnapped. I haven't had any food yet. Are they gonna kill me from hunger? Thirst? The Circle really confuses me. But a lot of things confuse me now.

I roll on my back staring at the ceiling. I can feel that I'm dying. I can feel hunger slowly eating away at me. So I will be dead. Then I'll be in a place better than reality, better than where I am now. I sit there, waiting for death. But it doesn't come.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did ya'll think? Sorry it took a bit for me to update! I had a big writer's-block and couldn't come up with an idea. So I hope you like this sort little chapter! I know I don't write that much long chapters like other books but my writing class stinks and we don't even do that much writing. I hope we do more writing in middle school! (That's right, I'm in _middle school_.)**

**Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I feel dead. My head spins more and more after a while. But they haven't come. I haven't seen Catherine yet. Or food. Some guard comes often to give me water. But not enough to kill the headache. I guess they don't want me dead, not yet anyway.

I wonder if they want me to rot to death in here. I really hope not.

I lean my head on the wall. I suddenly hear voices and screaming. I have no idea what's going on, but I have an idea. They've came to save me. Sirens come on and flash. I clap my hands over my ears to block out the piercing sounds. The lights flicker red. On and off. On and off.

Do they even know where I am?

I read more screaming and running. My heart pounds. What if they don't save me? Then we all would be stuck here. Gun shots fire out. One by one like spit-fire. I stop breathing. Are they really shooting? _Please don't let them get shot. Please._

There are more gun shots. People screaming, and telling people to run; get out of here. They'll leave me here won't they? Or will they take me away?

Catherin barges in. Someone shot her in the shoulder but she doesn't look affected by it. She screams at the guards something that I can't hear. The guards nod and pick me up. They run away. I can't let them take me away. Not now when my friends are so close to rescuing me right now.

I squirm and kick the guards. They tighten the grip on me. But I still kick and squirm. I finally squirm enough that they drop me on the ground. I groan when I land on my ribs. I might have bruised them. I get up and run. I have no time to stay where I was. I run from the guards in the direction back to the cement room. I never want to be stuck there again.

I fell numb. My head blank like my last 6 years of spy training have been erased. They're just gone.

I see Zach down the hall and I run towards him screaming his name. He notices me and yells something that I don't understand. Then something hits me in the back of the head, knocking the wind out of me. I fall to the ground. I feel the world swaying side to side. I'm dizzy and tired. I'm still half conscious and I barely see Zach fighting the man who hit me. Bex comes and knocks him out with a kick in the stomach. They yell me to run. But I can't. I try to stand but fall back down again. The world is still swaying.

Bex tells Zach something and she picks up the man's gun. Zach comes over and picks me up like a rag doll and slings me over his shoulder. I smell his hair that smells like soap. I smile for the first time in a while. I'm finally going home.

Zach runs to the entrance of the house where, I'm guessing, Liz is waiting. Bex comes running up beside us. I hear people coming after us. They're yelling for us not to get away. They're onto us.

"They're running away! Get them! Don't let them escape!"

Please don't let them get us. Please, please, please. We finally make it back to the van. I am full of relief when Bex screams at me. I don't understand at first but then I understand too late. _Watch out._

There is a fire and a piercing pain shoots through me in the neck. Blood spills onto the van's interior and I scream. We then take off down the street back to Gallagher. The pain is blinding. I might not make it back to Gallagher still conscious. And I do fall unconscious.

_But am I dead?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhh! Finally I updated! So I hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you guys think. Do you think Cammie's dead? People who respond I'll try to send out the next chapter's teaser but...we'll see! So if you really like my book you should read my friend, Goodegirl34's book! It's called Blackthorne Boys and it's about the 2nd book of the Gallagher Girls series but different. I really hope you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait. I hope you enjoy the action I put in it and...**

**Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**6:47 A.M.**

When I wake up I'm in the infirmary. The light in the room blinds my eyes. I look around and nobody's here. I lay there and stare at the ceiling. My head still throbs but not as much as before. My head is still dizzy, I can feel that there's a big bump on the back of my head. Am I really home? Am I really at Gallagher? Or is this a dream?

I try to sit up but I fall back on my pillow. The pain in my ribs still hurts and I feel groggy like I've been in bed-rest for months. I some voices down the hall and pretend to sleep. 2 persons walk in. I feel their eyes on me. _Please don't notice, please don't notice. _

"It seems like Cam's still asleep." I sigh. They don't know. But that was my mom.

"Rachel, we need to discuss something important." That was the doctor. Now I'm nervous. I lay there and listen to their conversation. I hope they don't notice my fidgeting.

"What is it?" They don't seem to want to leave the room.

"Your daughter, she hits her head so many times. Her brain is much damaged and…if this keeps up she might have a short-memory problem." I hear my mom gasp. I know this is a big deal. If this happens…I might never be a spy again. I think back to what happened yesterday. I can remember bits and pieces but they don't fit together. Oh god.

"Okay, it won't happen again," My mom says.

"But you can't stop it."

I've heard enough. Exhaustion takes over me and everything is growing fainter, and fainter. And then I'm out like a light.

**9:45 A.M.**

"Is she gonna be okay? Will she be out by tomorrow?"

I hear some commotion and I hear voices. My friends are here, checking on me. I want to get up. Go and hug my friends and tell them everything's gonna be okay. But I feel stuck to the sheets like I'm paralyzed or someone tied me to the bed. And I don't wanna lie to my friends. I don't wanna tell them it's gonna be okay when I don't even know. I wonder if they know my problem.

"Guys." It comes out as a croak but my friends hear it. They rush over to my bed.

"Oh my gosh Cam! We thought you were dead!" says Liz. I smile. It's nice to see my friends again.

"We have to tell Zach!" Macey says.

"I got that," Bex says. She runs down the hall and screams. "ZACH! CAM'S AWAKE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

I laugh at the thought of Bex screaming down the hall and Zach coming down the hall with an annoyed look on his face.

Zach enters the room and looks down at me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I laugh at the greeting. Zach is still really cocky. I bet you my life that he's smirking right now.

"Alright! Get out of the room! Cameron needs her space," the nurse says. _Thanks for ruining the moment._ My friends grumble an okay and leave the infirmary. After they leave I have no other reason to stay awake so I fall asleep again.

**12:24 P.M.**

When I awake again my stomach's rumbling. It's already lunch time. Thankfully my mom sits in a chair beside my bed with a tray of food. Food, my mouth waters.

"Ah, Cam. You're awake." She sits and gives me the tray of food. I start stuffing it in my mouth when my mom stops me. "Looks like someone's hungry." She's right, I am. "But you should really slow down. If you eat too much you might just throw it up again." I sigh and stare at the food. She then feeds me the food and I eat it bit by bit. After 1 hour I am stuffed. She kisses my cheek and leaves. I fall asleep again.

**15:48 P.M.**

I am tired. Even though I barely did anything today I am exhausted by the end of it. I breathe heavily in bed and sweat trickles down my forehead. Bex comes in once in a while to check on me. The last times she was covered in sweat and stunk really bad. She must have been at P&E recently.

We talk a little but then she has to go back to class. Of course she doesn't want to.

They don't have me on medication anymore. I can now walk around school but my brain isn't ready enough to go to class and think. At least my teachers said I don't have to do my classwork and homework I missed. Probably because they pity me that the Circle's after me. It never stops doesn't it?

School's almost over, I can feel it. But I can't remember the date. But once we graduate I can go into the real spy world. And then people will know me as "The Chameleon." And I can't wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, did you like it? Sorry it took so long! My internet service was acting up again and I was having a BIG writers block again! I was really busy and I was banned to the computer for 2 days so I could do anything but read. (It's not that bad of a loss.) I hope you like this chapter and...**

**Reviews**** please!**

**PS. I almost have 1,000 words so I'm gonna make a shout out to my BFF that in Colorado right now! Hey Goodegirl34!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When I am released from the infirmary I was ecstatic. All those hours of laying in the boring bed in a plain, white room, gone. I was released early in the morning after they examined me. My ribs are not fully healed and will hurt when I do a lot of physical motion. Well, I'm a spy. Don't we do a lot of physical motion? They didn't want me to be released out of the hospital just yet but I talked them into it.

My broken nose finally healed and I'm stuck on crutches. Looks like I won't be participating in P&E for a while.

My first class is yet again CoveOps. I walk (half limping) into the classroom and slump into my chair. Everyone stares at me. For once my chameleon powers aren't working for me when I need them.

Townsend comes in and I am relieved class had started. "Good morning ladies and Mr. Goode," Townsend says. "It seems like our Cameron Morgan has come back from the infirmary. How nice of you to join us." He walks over to his desk and picks up a stack of papers. It's homework. _Please don't let it be for me, please don't let it be for me. _Townsend walks over to my desk and drops the papers in front of me. I sigh, he's the only teacher who has gave me homework. Yay.

Then he starts talking about things that I don't hear. I listen to the digital clock in my head. Waiting for this class to be over. When the bell does ring I get up and grab my crutches to go to P&E. Of course I'll be sitting by a wall watching everybody.

When I walk in I go to a corner and sit down. The teacher sees me and run over, "Get up. I have a job for you in this exercise." She leads me over to the center of the room. "Listen up! You exercise for the day is to take down the bad guys while trying to save the disabled person who can't help you. You must then let that person not be harmed." Oh god, please don't let it be what I think. "Now I will split you up into equal sides. And our disabled person will be Mrs. Morgan since she cannot participate in the exercise." Oh great, now I am the one that needs help. Like I'm disabled.

I hear people snickering and I want to disappear again. "And the bad guys have to take down the good guys while they bring the disabled over to me." The teacher walks over to the far side of the room. This will be fun.

My classmates go over to their side of the battle and I see Bex on the bad side, Zach and Macey on the good side. How funny, Zachary Goode is on the good side. I walk in between the two sides and stand there perfectly still. I wait for the whistle to start the game. Why do we have to do this exercise today?

This reminds me of watching football with my dad when I was younger. I feel sad. And then the whistle is blown. The game has started.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update for too long! My summer is a mess and I didn't have an idea for what to do next in my story! I'll try to update ASAP. What team do you want to win? The bad side or the _goode _side?**

**Reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I feel like I'm in a high school dodge-ball game; and I'm the ball. There are people running all around me pushing and shoving and fighting to win. And they want it bad.

Anna takes hold of me and tries to drag me over to the teacher. I fall on the ground and my crutches skid away from me. Darn it. Someone runs and tackles Anna and I'm left sitting there on the ground 20 feet away from the teacher. I try crawling to my crutches. It's so loud in here I can barely hear myself.

I keep crawling when I am now picked up in the air and carried over to the teacher. I hear a kick and a groan and I'm suddenly falling to the ground, scraping my elbow. _I'm not gonna make it through this. _I drag myself to my crutches and stand up. Then I get knocked down again. I can't get up. I can't think.

I find Macey and Tina kicking each other. Tina kicks her in the hand and Macey's face gets red when she looks at her hand. "Ahh! You broke my nail!" She then takes hold of Tina and flips her over her head. Tina lies on the ground not moving. I think she fell unconscious. Not a good sign.

_I am in the middle of a bloody war._

Bex comes running over and slings me onto her back. She runs across the room to the teacher. She gets intersected by Zach. Oh, this is gonna get ugly. Bex leans over to me and whispers, "I'm sorry." I have no time to think about what it means. She swings me in the air like a bat and hit Zach in face. _Now I'm a weapon? _ Zach falls to the ground and Bex runs over him to the teacher. 20 feet…15 feet…10 feet…5 feet…

_QUEET!_

"We have a winner! The bad side!"

* * *

I take a deep breath and open the door to my mom's room. She has set out for me burnt chicken nuggets. _(Are they even chicken nuggets?) _ I take one and chew. It tastes terrible.

"So do you like it?" calls my mom from the restroom.

"It's great!" I say. Total lie.

She comes out of the restroom and sits on the couch. She looks as beautiful as ever. People say that me and her look the same but I don't see it. They say I'm as beautiful as her. I don't see it. She has dark brown hair while I have dirty blonde. Her hair is like silk and long. Mine's just like…hair.

She hands me a box. Not again. I hope that it's not a dress, not a dress, not a dress. I open the box and I gasp, and then groan in my head. It's another red dress. There is one strap that is covered in ruffles and it flows to the ground. It shimmers and gives the impression that it's on…fire? **(Think, Katniss Everdeen's red interview dress.)**

"So what do you think?" My mom asks.

"It's beautiful," I say. Not a lie.

"Do you like it?"

"Um…yes?" _At least it's not strapless._

"Do you know what it's for?"

"Yes."

_Oh god._

_~Back a couple of hours~_

They asked us seniors to line up in the Grand Entrance for an announcement. I have no idea what's going on. What's so big they need to whole senior class?

"Ladies! Ladies! Settle down! I have an announcement to make." My mom says. The room falls silent. "As I was about to say; there are going to be a change of plans this year. Instead of having a final exam this year we are going to have…a prom." Everyone gasps. Macey shrieks in delight and the whole class has erupted into conversation again. "With that you are supposed to use your skills to try to act like a normal teenager at a normal prom. There will be teachers guarding every exit so you must attend or you will not graduate." Everyone stops talking and you could hear a pen drop. So this is it, the final line and we're supposed to go to _prom_. "That's it!"

We all burst out of the Grand Entrance and I go to my secret hiding place that's behind the Gallagher family tree tapestry. Another dance, another final grade. They just wanna torture us a lot right? No mission, just a simple dance that regular people attend. And we're supposed to act like normal teenagers?

Zach comes in and sits next to me in silence. "You wanna go to prom with me? He asks all of a sudden.

"Um…"

"It's okay if you say no. I mean it's just that you know that I'm a guy and you're a girl. And that we're like…hooked up or something. At least that what others say-"

"Yes." I say making my decision.

Zach smiles at me and smirks. I smile back. And that's when we kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? What do you think about the prom thing? What about the dress thing? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Put it in a comment!**

**So my mom wants to read my book but I told her that she had to read the first five and she got mad and said she would skip them and just read mine since it would take her so long to read all of them but I told her she wouldn't get it but she said she would figure it out as she goes. I'm not letting her do that!**

**Reviews please!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Today we had a shopping spree. And I mean a BIG shopping spree.

They let us go into town today so we can get whatever we need to look amazing at the "prom". Of course Macey took advantage of it and dragged us out to pick out or dresses and accessories. Though I already have a dress she insisted I go to help her out. Great.

We first when to Dress for Success to try on some dresses. I stayed in the back of the room while Macey was trying on dresses and asking me which on was best. She went through 20 of them before she even asked me for my opinion. She first showed me a deep blue dress and drags in the end and had black pearls hanging all over it. It's a beautiful dress but Macey said it wasn't to her expectations. She still wanted to try it on though.

We went through 40 dresses of all shaped and colors. There was one that was teal and cut way too much above you would want it to be. There was a forest green on that Macey said was hideous and threw in towards me to put in the NEVER pile. There was a yellow one and gave a soft glow and came to your ankles; plain really, but it was really beautiful. Sort of like me.

She then came to a sparkly black dress that was a strapless and was cut at the thighs. It practically incased her body like a cocoon and looked great on her. Something I could never pull off in a million years. She tossed that in the MAYBE pile though.

"Macey, why don't you just wear the same dress that you wore at the other dance?"

"Because that's not my style. Anyways, I don't wear things, like dresses, twice."

I shut up after that look across to the gazebo. Where all the crazy stuff started to happen. Where I first kissed Josh. I sort of forgot about him though. He was just blown away from my mind when Zach came.

Bex and Liz have been waiting with me. We all want Macey to finish and go back to school. Bex chose a midnight blue dress that twinkles when it catches the light and has one strap that embroidered with sapphire. (It's fake jewels—I think.) Liz picked out a lavender dress that drags a bit on the floor but not too much that she would trip. (She is clumsy—a lot.) It has a lavender smell that comes with it and ruffles straps. (Like Hermione's Yule Ball dress but purple.) They both look amazing and they said I'm going to look amazing too.

Macey finally picks out a silky white dress that stops at the knee and has ruffles and layers at the bottom with no straps. We leave and hurry back to catch dinner. _And we left at 8 in the morning._

We make it back and time and I take a seat next to Zach. "So, did you get a pretty dress?" He whispers. This is weird, why is he asking about dresses? "No, my mom got me another dress," I reply. "Good, your mom had a great taste of dresses." I blush at that comment. He, like, never complements my mom.

During the whole dinner I hear words like "prom", "dress", "make-up", and "accessories". If I hear one more word about the prom I'm going to explode. How am I supposed to be myself in a gorgeous dress that's not me? I'm plain and it's just…out there.

3 more days. 3 more days till it's over. 4 more days till it's Graduation Day. 4 more days till we graduate. 4 more days till we become real spies. 3 more days till exams are done. 3 more days of this.

_How am I gonna survive?_

* * *

**Author's Note: YAY! I finally wrote it! Ok so I hope you like this one but if you don't...COME ON JUST LIKE IT! SO I made a Facebook page for me so if you have a Facebook please like me! Here's the link- BookFreak326. Please follow! ****This page is about FanFiction books. What to read. What is updated. What not to read. Who are good authors. And what series you should read. So like up! Admins are BookFreak326 (creator) and Goodegirl34 (manager). Please read all of our books! :)**

**SO far I have only 2 followers. Me and by BBF! So please like it, I'm trying to get to atleast 20 followers and tell your friends and ffamily to read my books and like my page! And as always...**

**Reviews please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

2 more days of this. 2 more days of waiting, and getting nervous.

I walk in the halls and more and more there are conversations about the prom. Even the 7th graders are buzzing about it. I wonder who told them. Probably Tina—she's spending more time with then then ever.

Now everybody knows I'm the only girl who's having a date and I'm the only girl who even has a boyfriend. But it's not like I can't date him—I can, if he's a spy. Anyway, they're probably just shocked. That I, Cammie Morgan, am going to the dance with the hot, sexy, cocky, and smirky Zachary Goode. (Don't tell him I said that though.)

He also came up to me today and asked what my favorite color was. I don't really know what my favorite color is. I never thought about it, it wasn't that important either. It's not like it's gonna help me become a better spy. I just hesitated and said to get back to him later. But then I told him my dress is going to be red to get him an idea of what I'm wearing to prom. (At least I think he was asking me this to get a tux that color.)

The whole day has been strangely low-key. Even Townsend just made us watch a boring documentary on a guy who was on a CoveOps mission. But you could tell it was a fake movie put together. I practically died after it finished.

After dinner Macey kept us up to do a "rehearsal" to design how our make-up would look like and what we would wear with our dress. And Macey did our hair—painfully. Since our graduation tests were prom we didn't have to study so we just stayed up and let Macey torture us to death. She made me try this mascara that was way to heavy and thick for my eyelashes. I could barely keep my eyes open.

She then put a ton of make-up on my face but in the end I looked great. She then did my hair and curled, straightened, put it into a hair-do until she liked what she did. It took 3 hours for me, 3 hours for Bex, and 1 hour for Liz (because she didn't need that much, she's like 11 for pete's sake!). After it was all done I washed off they layers of make-up off my face. It washed away in the sink and my scalp hurts so much. Once I got to my bed I collapsed in it and fell asleep.

1 more day, 1 more day till it ends. 1 more day till prom, 2 more days till graduation. _Oh god._

* * *

**Author's Note: WHOO HOO! I finished the chapter! Like I said, please like my Facebook page! The link is BookFreak326. Please like and I will try to update more. **

**So I'm thinking that I will do 4 more chapters and we'll see were it goes. I might do more, I might do less. Hopefully more so you can have a better experience. Still, you should tell me how many you want and I will try as hard as I can but it's starting to get to the end. :( And I think you know this too. I will write another book after this but I don't know which one to write for: Harry Potter, Hunger Games, or Gallagher Girls? Take the poll on my profile! Thanks, you guys are amazing reviewers and I hope to read YOUR books soon. ;) And as always...**

**Reviews please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Last day till prom, last day. How can I stand this?

Today in COW we were learning the dances of each country. Not as much fun as it seems. Since I was the only one that had a date I had to dance with Zach while the others paired up with other girls. Oddest lesson ever.

Of course I don't dance so I was having a hard time concentrating and kept stumbling on my feet. I'm no good at this.

"Whoa Gallagher Girl! Before you hit your head again we better warn the teacher!" Zach teases.

I slap him in the arm, "I'll be fine—I'm not a Liz."

"We'll see."

After COW, we had the rest of the day off. There's no homework, no final tests, just a relaxing day…right?

"I'm tired," I say.

"Already? We barely did anything today!" Bex says.

"It's just that I'm so stressed out about the prom."

"Why are you stressed? You're the only girl that's actually going to have a date!"

I stop arguing—there's no way I'm going to win the argument when it's with Bex. I lay staring at the ceiling. Macey comes out of the bathroom and asks me if she could braid my hair. I say yes even though it's an odd request.

She sits at the edge of my bed and starts braiding my hair while I sit painfully still. She braids fairly quickly and she's almost done with my braid when there's a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I say.

The guests enter the room but I can see them because I'm in a position where the door in behind me and Macey can't see it either. I sit there and I hear a voice, "Well you guys didn't change a bit." The voice sounds familiar, like I've known this voice for a little amount of time but it's etched into my head. I could never forget that voice. It's—

"Grant!" Bex calls and rushes over to meet him. I can hear the excitement in her voice and I know she's not kidding. The Blackthorne Boys are here!

"Mace?" Nick calls out.

Macey stops braiding and looks over. "I'll be right back but you better not move an inch!" She shouts but I can hear an edge to her voice. She's excited too.

I hear her run over and scream. And Jonas calls out for Liz. I see Liz drop her textbook and it topples over the lamp on the desk. She runs over and does give a look to the textbook. Oh my god what's going on? It's not like I'm glad they're here, I am, it's just that I don't get why they left Blackthorne.

"Macey! Can I turn around and see them?" I ask.

"Go ahead but you better not mess the braid up!" She replies.

I slowly turn around and my face brightens. Standing in front of me are none other than Grant, Nick, and Jonas. I never thought I'd ever see them again, but I did. We tell them about what's been going on and about the dance. They seemed surprised that there is another dance coming up after the last one was a disaster.

We ask them about why they're here and Jonas explains since he's the best explainer. "We kept getting letter from Zach saying how much better it was to be a spy then an assassin." Not a surprise. But I didn't think Zach would write them letters. He surprises me sometimes. "So we finally decided that we missed Zach and you guys so we deserted Blackthorne and came as fast as we could here before they could catch us. When we got here we went straight to Cammie's mom and asked if we could finish the semester here. She said that we could and we would share a room with Zach. So we ran as fast as we could to Zach's room to drop off our stuff when he started freaking out that we were here and told us to go and tell the girls. We came and…here we are now." That story was a lot to digest but it still didn't make sense.

"Why would you want to leave Blackthorne?" I ask.

"Well I thought being a research spy would be better or me than being a physical assassin so I just wanted to go here," Jonas said.

"I didn't want to kill people with guns. Lousy weapon, I like kicking and punching much better," Grant said and Bex smiles.

"I didn't want to kill people and get dirty at the same time. I just wanted to get bruised and dirty. Not kill people," Nick says. He's so like Macey.

Then we turn on the conversation about the prom. When Grant asks Bex she yells yes and bear hugs him. When Nick asks Macey she screams yes and kisses him on the nose. Nick faints after that. And then Jonas asks Liz and they click pencils. I guess that's how nerd give each other a hi-five.

Zach comes and we all head down outside to have a late afternoon picnic. We had so much fun. It was so boring without the guys. I hope they graduate with us. Zach smiles more than he has in months; this really shows his _goode_ side. I am now starting to look forward to the dance. I might actually have fun.

After a while Zach tell the guys they need to go.

"Why do we need to go? We're having a great time!" they say.

"Because we need to go shopping at the mall for tuxes—_Macey style!_" Zach jokes. The boys groan but get up and start walking to the mall.

I realize that prom might actually be fun; I might not even notice it's a test. I might actually be myself for once. Does that mean I'm looking forward to it? I mean, _what could go wrong?_

* * *

**Author's Note: So I got a comment that said I needed to make the chapter longer so I did. What did you think of the guys coming to Gallagher? Books getting close to the end and I'm thinking of making an epilogue and please take the poll to vote what type of book you want me to do next. deadline is 7/14/12! So vote now and please like my page on Facebook! BookFreak326**

**Reviews please!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Today's the day. Today is the big night of prom. Take a deep breath.

The whole day Macey has been prepping us for the prom. That means no gym, no work, and no going to talk to the boys. Macey said it's so they won't have one idea about what our dresses will look like. She wants to surprise them big time.

I look at myself in the mirror and Macey gasps behind me. "Your beautiful Cam," she sighs. "Thanks," I answer. I guess I do look pretty but I still don't think the dress suits me. I'm afraid I'm going to ruin it. "You really do look great, Cam. Don't doubt it a bit," Bex says. "Well you guys look amazing too!" I say. They do look amazing. Macey did a fabulous job on us. But, then again, Macey does spend an hour just to get herself ready every morning and has here clothes set the week before—and I don't even know what I'm going to wear for the graduation!

We walk down the hall toward the Grand Hall where prom is going to be held. Gosh I'm nervous. I'm practically tripping in my heels but Macey insisted on 3 inched heels than flat shoes. But that just means more work.

I'm suddenly walking down the staircase. I guess all that thinking distracted me. I walk praying that I won't trip. I see people staring at me. Now I feel more like the opposite of a Chameleon. I'm standing out more than ever and I wish I could just go hide in the shadows. But I can't—at least not with this dress on. Zach comes walking in from another direction and traces what the others are looking at. His eyes land on me and he's staring, totally stunned. He's not saying anything, lost for words probably. And do I see him…gaping?

I finally reach him in what felt like a million centuries. He snaps back into reality and shakes his head. "You look amazing," he says. (And he's sort of drooling too!) "Thanks, you look great too!" Not a lie. He looks amazing in that tux. He's wearing a sleek, black tux that's paired with a green tie. It matches his beautiful eyes.

I take his hand and we walk into the Grand Hall. More people start to stare at me as I enter. Not only do I have a beautiful dress but I am one of the only ones with an actual date. I see Bex and Grant have already taken the dance floor and are dancing to the music while everyone else is staring. I guess no one got the memo that some Blackthorne boys were here. Macey and Nick are at a table and are admiring each other—and complementing each other. And Liz and Jonas are by the punch bowl describing to Tina the physics of fruit punch.

We go over to where Liz and Jonas stop Tina's misery. "I think Tina has had enough about the physics of fruit punch, guys," I say. Tina gives me the word of thanks and scurries off. She should be lucky, sometimes they ramble like this for hours. Zach and Jonas tell us to go find a table while they go get some punch. We find a table in the corner of the room and sit down. Liz then starts rambling off like a rocket, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're finally here! In the regular world you actually have to pay tickets to go to prom but not this one! But they don't have assignments to follow either! And they also order a DJ instead of having a teacher do it! And they don't have to—"

"I think that's enough Liz," I say. Zach and Jonas come over and set drinks down and pull us over to dance.

A slow song comes on just as we walk on the dance floor. All the things from last time's dance come up to surface. We dance for a while, and before I know it, 2 hours have gone by. The dance is almost over. I might actually make it through this. Bex comes waltzing over with Grant and whispers in my ear, "Best day ever." Then go waltzing away. I have to agree, it's one of the best days I've ever had. I laugh at the comment and look over at Macey and Nick. Macey is watching Nick, and Nick is breaking-it-down! I nudge Zach and gesture to Nick. Zach looks over and snorts, I look at Macey and give her a thumbs up. She laughs back at me and turns back to Nick. When Nick gets up Macey kissed him and tells him that he looks great.

Zach looks at me and I look back at him. I stare into his eyes when he breaks the trance and tells me he wants to take me somewhere. "But last time I left I got in trouble for it," I say. "Who says we have to leave?" He says. He takes me to a corner of the room that's barely noticeable. We sit down and he leans in and kisses me. And he doesn't stop; he just keeps going and only comes up for air. I feel like in another world. One that's better—way better than the one I am in now. I wish I could stay here. But I can't, I know I can't. At least, not forever.

I suddenly hear a scream, a high pitched scream that belongs to only one person. I get up and run, "Liz! I'm coming Liz!" I get to her and she's huddled at the ground, shaking uncontrollably. "What's wrong Liz?" I say. I'm starting to panic. Everybody's looking at me. "They're here, the Circle, they're here." I gasp and look at her. She's not lying. "She's very right, we're here." I turn around at the sound of the voice. She's here, how did she get in. "Now, we only want you. Then no one else will get harmed," Catherine says. _Oh god. This can't be happening._ There's another scream and the other Circle members have started to attack. It's total chaos and it's so loud. There's fighting all over the room, furniture flying everywhere. I hear screaming all over as people are injured one after another.

"You won't get me. I won't go down without a fight," I say. Catherine laughs. "Like it will be hard. All your little friends will go down first, and then we will team up on you," she says. Then she smirks at me, I'm starting to hate that smirk so much! I stand there, no letting Liz be unprotected. I scan the room, Zach's nowhere in sight. "Looking for Zach aren't you?" Catherine snorts. "No," I snap back. I won't let her think I have a weakness.

Zach comes charging into the room; a gun in his hand. Of all things he could have gotten he got a gun? But then all the pieces fit together. Catherine's voice plays in my head, _"You shouldn't trust my son."_He is still an assassin. Catherine looks where I'm looking and smirks, "Looks like Lover Boy is gonna save the day again!" I ignore that comment, what's Zach gonna do? While I'm not focus, Catherine takes the opportunity to attack me. Then it all goes into slow-motion. There's a gun-shot, a scream, and a life flashing before my eyes. But it's not my life.

I can't believe he did it. Of all the people he could of shot. I can't believe it. I look down and gasp. I stare into the eyes of Catherine Goode. Catherine Goode is dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry I didn't update for so long! I hope this makes up for it though! I hope you like the prom chapter with a bunch of action-packed stuff! Now I'm planning to have 2 more chapters so keep reading! It's not done yet!**

Reviews please!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I can't believe they are still doing this. This is crazy.

After Catherine died they evacuated everyone and told them to go to their rooms. Barely anyone had to do to go to the infirmary. Just some scratches here and there. They then investigated all the Circle members. Apparently once Catherine died they all surrendered. It took them hours, I waited for them to tell us something but they never came. Bex, Macey, and Liz told me to sleep—but I didn't—I couldn't. All the memories of the night kept me awake. Zach didn't talk to me afterward. He just handed the weapon over and went to his room. Grant, Jonas, and Nick running after him. This just won't end—ever.

They decided to still have graduation, after all of this. They brought in our costumes in the morning and told us it was starting at 9:30. It's 9:28 right now, get ready.

They put us in these uncomfortable chairs. I sit in silent as they hand out diplomas. "Rebecca Baxter," mom says. Bex goes up on stage and mom hands her a diploma and whispers a congratulations. Bex comes back and I smile at her. She smiles, she finally graduated. "Zachary Goode," I hear mom say. I find Zach in the crowd with his friends. He walks up on stage and mom hands him his diploma. He nods at her and walks off the stage. "Macey McHenry," mom says after a while. Macey walks up there and hugs my mom. Mom hands her a diploma and Macey comes back sparkling. Macey has been waiting SO long for this. "Elizabeth Sutton," mom says. Liz comes skipping up there. She gets her diploma and squeaks. She comes back all jumpy, real joy.

I sit there waiting for my name. "And our Valedictorian, Cameron Morgan," mom says. She smiles as I walk up stage. I give her a hug and she tears up. I smile as I go up to the podium. "Wow, after many years of training. I still remember walking down these halls the first time. I remember when some girls would touch the sword and have to go to the infirmary. When the Blackthorne Boys came, the dance. We had many great times, and a lot of highlights that will live in me forever. I remember the first time I saw Mr. Solomon. He inspired me to be a better CoveOps spy. We may have lost people, people important in our lives. Even people we don't even know. I've had some crazy times this last couple of years, some close calls too. I almost died plenty of times. But my friends were there to protect me." I look over at my friends. I smile and mouth at them "Thank you". "I learned in life that you don't always get what you want. But life will get better. When things happen, they're meant to happen. So don't give up, don't let go of your dream. Congratulations, class of 2012. We graduated!"

Everybody cheers and we throw our caps in the air. Zach comes running over and dips me in front of everybody and kisses me. Just like old times. I laugh a sigh of relief and let a few tears fall out of my eyes. I can't believe it. Spy World, you better watch out; because _The Chameleon_ is coming, and I'm coming hard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Eeek! They graduated! So this chapter was inspired by a song called "I'm Alright" by Jake Miller. It's an amazing song. Here's some of the lyrics:**

**I got life, I got love, I got faith and that's enough. We feel sorrow, we feel pain, but there's sunshine after rain. So I'm alright. You'll be fine, take it one day at a time.  
**

**Watch the video here- watch?v=AsEPtVf8q74&feature=BFa&list=PL8A0559AE2D2604C0**

**KEEP READING! IT'S NOT DONE YET! THERE'S GONNA BE AN EPILOGUE! **

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Zach's taking me to dinner. Macey came over to get me ready for the date. She took hours but I finally looked pretty in the end. It's been 2 years since we graduated, 2 years past Gallagher.

I feel nervous—but it's not like this is my first date with Zach. We've had many dates and our first one was a "study" date (it's a long story). It's just that Macey thinks that he's gonna propose to me tonight. But I don't wanna ruin it. Macey says I won't, but I don't even know if he will propose to me. Should I want him to?

I sit quietly as Macey puts on make-up for a painful 3 hours. First she makes me take a shower, and then dries my hair. And then…well I can't really explain it. It'll take too long. She finally puts on the last touches of make-up. "You ready?" she asks. "Not really," I say. I hear a honk outside; Macey looks out the window and smiles. "Well too late, it's time," she says. I look at myself in the mirror one last time and walk towards the door. "Good luck," Macey says. _Thanks, I'll need it._

I look at Zach, we're almost done with dinner, he might not be proposing to me. _Maybe he won't. Maybe he isn't ready yet. _I respect that—it's not like when I first dated Josh I was ready. I notice there's a large bump in his pocket. Is that a ring? Or is that just his wallet?

I see our waiter coming with the check, I notice Zach sees that too. He gets on the ground all of a sudden and I'm nervous. He's probably just picking up something, he not gonna…he isn't gonna…

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?" Zach asks. His eyes are sparkling.

I've been thinking about this for a long time. Maybe it's gone too quickly, maybe I'm not ready. Maybe I am ready, maybe I want to live with Zach for the rest of my life. My life has been full of maybes my whole life. I need to stop this; I can't just have a life full of ifs and maybes. I have to decide for my own. I need to be free.

I take a deep breath, "Yes."

**~The End~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Last Note**

**Thank you my reviews for reading my book and Alerting, Favorited, and Following. And even just reviewing it. It surprises me even how much reviews I got. In the end I got 82 reviews. 25 chapters, over 17,000 words. Thank you for waiting when I didn't update.**

**I hope you liked the Epilogue and I hope Ally Carter's 6th Gallagher Girls book will end the same as well.**

**And the final results for the poll and which type of book I should write next is... [drum roll] ... THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES! Congratulations on those who voted for it! (Which was all that voted!) I will start to write one soon! REAL SOON! :D**

**So you may think this is how Cammie's life is gonna end. That you may never see how they got married or who was their first born. Well, to tell you the truth, it's all up to YOU! You can imagine how the get married, you can imagine who is their first born and what's her name, YOU can fill in the blanks of her life that you never got to see. It's all up to you. That's why I love FanFiction, because you get it write how it ends, or how it starts, or even change it up. YOU get to chose.**

**Thank you guys, again, for choosing my book to read out of thousands of books. THANK YOU!**

**~BookFreak326**

* * *

**PS. If you still want more of me, Like me on Facebook at BookFreak326 or Favorite me as an author at ~bookfreak326. THANKS GUYS! :D**


End file.
